Problem: Simplify the expression. $(p-4)(5p+7)$
Answer: First distribute the ${p-4}$ onto the ${5p}$ and ${7}$ $ = {5p}({p-4}) + {7}({p-4})$ Then distribute the ${5p}.$ $ = ({5p} \times {p}) + ({5p} \times {-4}) + {7}({p-4})$ $ = 5p^{2} - 20p + {7}({p-4})$ Then distribute the ${7}$ $ = 5p^{2} - 20p + ({7} \times {p}) + ({7} \times {-4})$ $ = 5p^{2} - 20p + 7p - 28$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 5p^{2} - 13p - 28$